The Wolf and The Dragon
by dragonslayer129
Summary: After a failed mission where Timber and Drax lost half their team, they are forced to make a choice. do they stay in beacon? or do they leave and head elsewhere. They wish to stay but can they convice those who matter that they work well with just the two of them? And who could the person wearing the golden hood drax saw during the fire? And can Drax protect Timber from him?


-Chapter 1: Beginning-

The roar, the fire, the smoke, and heat filled Drax's senses as he regained consciousness. His head was pounding and he couldn't see straight. One think went through his mind. "Where is my team?"

"Timber! Ember! Sapphire! Can you  
>hear me?" he shouted above the blaze. Drax coughed and choked on the smoke. This was his fault. He picked the mission. He wanted to see what the outside of Vale was like. Now the abandoned cottage they slept in the last 2 nights was on fire and ready to collapse.<p>

"Timber! Ember! Sapphire!" He called out once more; taking more smoke into his lungs.

"Drax!" The scream came from his left.

"Timber!? Hold on I'm gonna get you out!" Drax yelled franticly searching for his teammate and closest friend.

As Drax moved through the burning it became harder to see. Then he felt a presence behind him. When he went to look something struck him in the side of the head. Drax collapsed instantly. The only thing he could see as the figure walked away was a golden hood.

Drax layed on the floor dazed and fought a losing battle to stay conscious. As his eyes closed and he lost consciousness he thought he saw a figure rushing toward him yelling something. Then everything went black.

Darkness. Darkness consumed Drax. It felt as if it was eating away at his soul. He saw images of the last two days. Going to the job board. Practically begging his team to chose a mission outside of Vale.

The image shifted to the mission they were sent to complete. Locate the den of a group of beowolves so they could be exterminated. Drax saw images if his team's trek through the forest fighting what few Grimm they saw on the way.

The image shifted again and he found himself standing in a raging inferno. It was as though Drax could feel the heat coming from it. His team was calling for his help, but he was unable to find them. He felt useless and un worthy of their friendship. A golden hood appeared in the blaze and a voice screamed at Drax, "You killed them! It's all your fault! You were the leader Drax! Their blood is on your hands!"

Drax started screaming back, "No its not my fault! I didn't want this to happen!" Tears started to roll down his face.

"They are dead because of you Drax!" The voice felt like it was inside his head.

Drax screamed, "No!"

Drax shot up in his hospital bed screaming out "No its not my fault!" Nurses rushed in to hold him down and reassure him that everything was alright.

Drax was frantic. He looked around the room as if lost. "Where is my team? Where is Timber, and Ember, and Sapphire?"

The nurses looked at each other for a long moment before one finally said, "I'm sorry dear but only one other person on your team made it."

Drax looked at them dumbfounded. But as it sank in that 2 of his team members were not in this world any longer; he did something he had never done since his sister took him away from his parents. Drax sat in his bed and he cried.

He cried until the darkness over came him once again. However this time he welcomed it with open arms.

He heard crying. Drax heard the sound as it cut through darkness. "Why is someone crying?" he thought.  
>All of a sudden he could see a light pulsating. It was as though it was calling him back to where he belonged. Where he was needed.<p>

Drax slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the light. "Who could be crying for him?" He thought. He had no family and his only friends were his team.

It was at that point that everything came back to him. The fire, the gold hood, and the news he got once before. At this revelation he shot up fully awake and looked around. To his right he saw monitors and other devices and the to his left he saw...

"Drax!" cried Timber as she threw herself onto Drax and sobbing loudly. "I thought you would never wake up! I was so worried," she buried her face in Drax's chest.

Drax was surprised by Timber crying. She was always a ray of sunshine for him when he became depressed. He had no idea what to say to her, so he did the one thing he thought would help. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

As he held her he whispered, "Everything is okay. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Drax ran his fingers through her soft silver hair to calm her down.

Timber looked up at Drax and gave a half smiled, "I'm glad you are up though."

"Me too," said Drax. Then he remembered something. "Did Sapphire and Ember make it?"

Timber teared up again and shook her head. "No they didn't," she managed to croak out.

Drax hung his head and pulled Timber closer. "I'm sorry... but we will get through this. I promise."

Timber believed him. She knew that Drax would do everything in his power to make things better for them.

"Well time to get up. We have things to take care of," Drax said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

-Chapter 2: Training-

Seven days… Seven days is how long it took Drax to recover from his strength after he finally woke up. For hours each day he would train in the arena. by the time he was finished he was caked in dirt and sweat. And everyday Timber would be there with a towel for his sweat and water for his thirst.

Exactly one week after Drax awakened he was met outside of the locker room by the headmaster of the school. "It seems as though you have recovered all your strength," he said matter of factly.

Drax scowled. He had an uneasy feeling about this Ozpin. It was something in the way he carried himself. Like he knew that if he wanted to he could expel anyone he wanted from the school if he chose to do so. Other than that Drax could not read the old Hunter, and that unsettled him because as an assassin he needed to be able to read everyone. Then Drax realized that he could be sent away for his failure to bring his team back. He stared right into Ozpin's eyes and said, "I'd say I'm only at 90%."

Ozpin smiled slightly, "I see. Well I'd like for you and Ms. Greywolf to come to my office tomorrow after breakfast."

A look of confusion and worry passed across Drax's face for only a moment before he regained his composure. However the look was not lost on the man in front of him. "Can i ask the nature of the meeting?" Drax asked. As an after thought he added "Sir."

Ozpin looked serious. "You fill find out when the time comes." The headmaster turned ans left then without another and started flipping through notes on his scroll.

Drax shook his head. He really did find the presence of that man to be unsettling. Then he shrugged. There was nothing to be done about it, so he walked into the arena. And what he saw surprised him a bit more than the visit from Ozpin.

Timber stood in the center of the circular room stretching. She wore her favorite combat gear. Her silver hair was worn up in a single ponytail with her wolf ears twitching on either side. Over her black and red V-neck shirt she wore her favorite grey leather jacket. Several mean looking spikes sprouted from the shoulders. Black tight fit pants clung to her legs yet somehow did not hinder her movement. For footwear she had on a worn pair of shined black thigh high boots that looked like they were straight out of a punk band.

Drax was amazed to see her in here. She had not shown any interest in fighting since the fire occurred.


End file.
